


Sketched Trust

by xisney



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisney/pseuds/xisney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter fantasizes about giving Will Graham a blowjob while Will’s still in his cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketched Trust

**Author's Note:**

> There's an explicit picture at the bottom of this story, just as a heads up!

Hannibal Lecter set his leather satchel down on top of his desk and opened it. He pulled out his notebook before setting the satchel on the ground and leaning it against his desk. After he took off his suit jacket and slid it on the back of his chair, Hannibal opened his notebook and flipped through the pages. He stopped when he found a page that contained a sketch of Will sitting in his prison cell with his knees up to his chest. Next to the illustration, Hannibal had sketched other expressions he caught on Will’s face as they spoke. The page opposite of the sketches contained careful notes of regarding his conversation with Will and his observations during the discussion.

He ignored the notes and focussed more on the expressions. Hate. Self-pity. Grief. Relief. He ran his finger across the final expression, and he regretted that this wasn’t the expression he drew onto Will’s body. The final expression captured Will’s soft face with a gentle smile while his raised eyebrows tilted downwards in sorrow. The expression showed Hannibal that Will was grateful to see him. As much as Will hated and feared the doctor, the former FBI agent wanted to still see Hannibal Lecter.

And Hannibal loved seeing that expression on his face. It failed to hide what Will’s words tried to. Will doubted his thoughts. He had fallen so far from reality that he couldn’t be certain Hannibal had been the one who intricately framed him, and part of Will wondered if he had committed the crimes himself in his lost time.

This gave Hannibal much more control than he expected. Will still wanted to talk out his situation and brainstorm with Hannibal, and, even though the doctor lost much of Will’s trust, a big part of Will still depended on him.

A smile twitched into the corner of Hannibal’s lips. He ran the conversation over and over in his mind while thinking of the way Will’s mouth moved and the way sweat dripped through his thick hair. He considered how Will’s blue eyes darted away from his and how he held his hands together to keep them from shaking.

Hannibal wanted to cup Will’s hands in his own. He wanted to nuzzled into his sweaty hair and caress his lips with his thumb. He wanted to sink his teeth into Will’s lower lip before sucking on it as they parted. He wanted to feel Will’s chest rise and fall against his own. He wanted to hear the way Will’s heart beat faster when he was around – either out of fear or arousal.

Leaning back in his chair, Hannibal glanced around his office as he unbuttoned his trousers. Tracing his long fingers down his legs, the doctor closed his eyes and considered how he could touch and comfort Will while his friend was still restrained in his cell. He fantasized about murmuring his desires to Will. He’d say, “I may not be able to release you from this cell, but I could arrange for another sort of release.”

Will’s eyes would perk up with interest – the doctor reasoned that his mere presence would make Will impossibly turned – and he’d walk to the edge of his cell. The guards would miraculously leave them alone since they’d trust Hannibal as everyone did, and Hannibal could reach through the bars and caress Will’s cheek. His thumb would sink into his friend’s facial hair, and he’d brush his nose against Will’s before gently kissing him.

He’d drift his hand down Will’s back until he could squeeze Will’s ass and pull his friend’s body against his own in the process. Kissing Will deeper, Hannibal would grind his body against Will’s with Will’s generous erection pressing against his own.

At the thought of Will’s erection, Hannibal opened his eyes and opened one of his lower desk drawers. He pulled out a box of tissues and a small bottle of lube. He glanced at his sketches again and lingered on Will’s grateful expression. Spreading his legs, Hannibal leaned back in the chair again. Fishing out his cock, Hannibal squeezed a small amount of lubricant into his palm and gave himself a firm stroke.

Closing his eyes, Hannibal thought of unbuttoning Will’s jumpsuit. He’d kiss Will once and then he’d pull Will’s body against the bars so he could kiss his friend’s neck and chest. He’d run his hands across Will’s stomach before reaching around to his back as he swirled his tongue around Will’s nipple. He’d hear Will exhale, and he’d see the head of Will’s cock pressing against one of the jumpsuit’s buttons. Squeezing Will’s ass, he’d kiss him again.

Against his friend’s lips, Hannibal would murmur, “Do you want me to suck it?”

Will would nod first with his nose brushing up against Hannibal’s. The doctor would smile and wait. He’d bite and suck Will’s lower lip. Will would squirm and avoid meeting Hannibal’s eyes. “Please,” Will would meekly murmur. “Please suck me off.”

And Hannibal would see the relief cross Will’s face as he’d reply, “It would be my pleasure.”

Back in his office, Hannibal drew circles with his thumb around the head of his cock and gently jerked himself off as he thought of Will breath against his own. He’d unbutton the final buttons of Will’s jumpsuit and trace his fingers down the length of Will’s shaft, watching the way Will’s lips parted. He’d kneel in front of the cell, and he fantasized about how Will would taste when he flicked his tongue against the head of his cock.

He’d suck and lick the head of Will’s cock until his friend would tangle his fingers into Hannibal’s hair. Will would tug on his hair, urging him to take more of his cock into his mouth. Whiie Will wanted, Hannibal would grip his leg and take his friend’s erection into his mouth. He’d suck Will eagerly, letting Will’s grip set the rhythm and guide him.

Biting his lower lip, Hannibal squeezed his eyes tighter shut and firmly gripped his shaft. Jerking himself off faster, he imagined Will’s fingers tightening in his hair. He could almost hear Will’s eager pants. He bucked into his fist as he fantasized about Will bucking into his mouth. He thought of Will pressing against the bars, desperate to feel more of Hannibal’s mouth around his shaft. Hannibal licked his lips as he thought of how his own cock would be restrained and throbbing as he eagerly pleased Will.

Hannibal started to pant as he bucked against his rhythm. He thought of how Will would taste as his friend neared his peak. He considered how Will would groan. Hannibal’s mind fogged as he grew closer to his own orgasm. He thought of Will pressing against the bars and bucking into his mouth. He thought of how Will’s shaft would feel against his lips. His mind faded out the bars so he could clearly see Will’s expression and his bare heaving chest. As precious as Will was behind bars, it was more pleasant to have him out where he could grip his shoulder, feel his forehead, and breathe in his sickly sweet scent.

Grunting, Hannibal grabbed a tissue to catch his orgasm as he finished himself off with several quick jerks. He thought of how Will would groan as he shot his load into Hannibal’s mouth, and the doctor considered how it would feel filling hi, and seeping down his throat. Some would spill out as he swallowed, and he thought of Will reaching down to wipe the doctor’s lower lip.

Hannibal opened his eyes as he considered the need that would be on Will’s face in that moment. Will needed him. Will wanted him.

He wiped up and tossed the tissue into the garbage before he put his cock away and buttoned up his trousers. Panting, Hannibal overlooked his sketches of Will’s changing face again. He wondered how he could put that much pleasure on Will’s face without disrupting the guards. A knock on the door broke Hannibal from his thoughts.

Smoothing out his hair, Hannibal checked his vest and trousers for any signs of his masturbation. Satisfied, Hannibal stood up, straightened his vest and adjusted his trousers, and then answered the door. Jack took off his hat and smiled as he saw Hannibal. “I heard you visited Will,” he said.

Hannibal gave a short nod. “Yes.”

“I thought we could discuss his situation,” Jack said.

A smile spread across Hannibal’s face as he watched Jack and replied, “Of course. We can discuss it over a glass of wine.”

Hannibal opened the door wider, and Jack walked into Hannibal’s office. The doctor’s smile lingered as he closed the door behind him. Jack wordlessly sat down and relaxed in a chair, and Hannibal walked to his wine closet while Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose. Hannibal turned around and asked, “Red or white?”

Jack looked up at Hannibal and offered him a gentle smile. He saw the same need and trust on Jack’s face that Will wore in the cell. Jack stood up out of the chair to help Hannibal as he said, “I think tonight is a good night for red.”

Hannibal nodded and opened the bottle. Jack took out two glasses, and Hannibal poured as Jack held them with a steady hand. When Hannibal set down the bottle, Jack handed the doctor one of the glasses. As Jack moved back to his chair, Hannibal considered how lovely it was to have friends who trusted him enough to need his guidance.

**Author's Note:**

> _originally posted at xisney.net_
> 
>   
>  Art by Garikaliev! Check them out at [DeviantArt](http://garikaliev.deviantart.com/), [Y!Gallery](http://yaoi.y-gallery.net/user/garikaliev/), [tumblr](http://garikaliev.tumblr.com/), and [personal blog](http://fffactory.blogspot.ru)


End file.
